One in a Million
by Soarent
Summary: Based on the game Smite is given a new perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Death. Live. Death. Live. Survive.

To me, that looks like this in my head, "Inventible. For maybe a minute. Inventible. Maybe for two minutes. Barely Possible."

Well I guess I might as well introduce myself, my name is Jake but most,( who am I kidding, more like all) call me melee minion. Ya I'm a minion, now that ya know you probably would listen to me, give me a second look, basically act like I wasn't there. Even though I always am.

I try to standout, trust me I do, but I'm never give a chance. The gods, or referred to my "Leader In Arm", think I'm one in a million. Which I really am but I'm unique in my own way. I think everyone has something about themselves that is unlike anyone else. But maybe I'm just a **DREAMER** a **BELIEVER. **Others think the better word is **UNREALISTIC! **Those people are so enthusiastic, don't you think?

I think about my live, and then the gods. Even though I'm not proud of it but it doesn't event take me a second to do trade. I just imagine there lives are so much easier and care free. Except maybe Agni, I cant even ponder about how much is head must burn.

Every single damn day the gods are happy even when they fight, they get really cocky. Especially Ares, (he tries to impress Aphrodite, but who know how many guys she is already dating) nonstop taunts, jokes, and laughing at the enemies when they make one bad move.

Now incase you are wondering, this isnt a regualr thing. Minions writing, people think only gods are worthy of a story. I disagree, they are just lucky, nothing more. They dont have amazing writing skills. They dont have thousands of stories to tell. They just have one legend. The legend that made them above others. Whether it was slaying a great foe or winning a artifact. Most of the time they barely did anything in it. Withought somone or something it never would of happened. Just like I said chance.

I think this is what I am going to say in the court. Oh ya I guess I need to get to that still. Well like any story we need a start. Many starts in the world, many beginnings. Well my beginning is... "Get up you lazy ass!"

Hi the is my first story so any comments are appreciated. I will also be adding more I just wanted to get what I have out.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hey guys this is the second chapter of my story "One in a million?" I plan to add more chapters soon. Maybe even tonight but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!"-**The Author.

One in a million?

Chapter Two

Now this was my least favorite thing of the day. Training, our version of PE. If I had to describe it I would use the words, brutal, hard, and just plain pointless. Every other day it was required, supposely it was to help us get better, when really it was just a everyday competition. There were two captains of the training their names were, Romulus and Remus, they are twin brothers but feud all the time. For this reason people call them the brutes. Even though they are good at fighting they are so down to the code. The code is a agreement that all minions make, it was written by the gods and is watched over by the gods. Here is the premisis of them code.

For the Protection of All Gods

1. Minions shall stay in lane unless a enemy is seen in the jungle.

2. No minion shall turn on there team.

3. No minion shall attempt to overthrow the gods.

4. Every minion shall know there place!

There is more to the code but that's just basic stuff, like going to training. But I know for a fact a lot of minions think about skipping. Anyway when I got to training they made us do the same drills as everytime. We were supposed to sword fight with each other for practice. Not that I get that seeing as we have no idea how the enemy will be fighting. After two and a half hours of training we finish we are exhausted as hell. We get to have a one hour break before we start the real deal. So I go take a shower and am back in my room. I check the time and see it has only been twenty minutes.

I decide to grab something to eat so I run down to the food hall. I grab a apple and start to walk back to my room. As I pass one of the god tables I hear Bastet purr, "I really dont understand why we take pathetic wastes of space like him. My cats could do the same thing as them easy.", she thinks I didnt hear but I did. I always do. Once I find myself back in my room I begin to put on my armor. As I pick up my helmet my eyes begin to observe it. The dents in the metal seem darker and larger than they normaly are. Once my hand reaches the sword the edge that once was sharp and thin as a snake was warn and torn.

I got to the edge of the battlegrounds a couple minutes early. We had to decide in what groups we wanted to be in. I looked at the plan and saw the only patterns left were 1-8-19 waves or 4-7-13, now normally you would go with the later waves just because it would give you a chance to live longer. Normally I would pick the later waves. But today was not normal, there was something inside of me that wasnt a normaly feeling for me, anger. Quickly signing up for the first one I waited calmly for the match to begin. "Ten, nine, eight, seven,"the voice rang inside my head, "six, five, four, three, two, one, GO!".

We ran out in our three groups I was put into the right lane so I was third in the group of minions bareling down the lane. Once we had passed the third turret we saw the enemy minions we started to attack as swords clattered eachothers and barrage of arrows were fired. Our lane gods, Apollo and Ymir, had now come and were helping eliminate the enemy. Then we saw them Sobek and Ullr were holding the lane, the first two melee minions were defeated, now it was my turn. I rushed tword the enemy archers taking down one and moving through to the second then a rain of arrows hit me as Ullr pushed the lane. I tried to move back but Ymir had put a wall to keep Ullr from coming. Sadly for me that meant the end of me this time.

Once slain I woke up in the edge of the arena. There were enchantments on this arena so that if a minion or god was slain they would come back in due time. Now the gods would just wake up in the "well" inside. While us minions were set outside and had to wait for our turn to re-enter it. Once wave 8 hit I was back out rolling through the grass I saw that our teams Hades in left lane had given first blood, and second blood, and was on his way to a third! Still in the right lane I continued, once passing the third tower for my second time the battle began a new. Our Apollo hadnt used any abilities saying, "I have to save mana and prock my passive." So for this reason there were about 3 waves worth of minions coming at the tower luckly this time we had one of the brutes. The brute pushed past most of the warriors and began hacking away at the archers.

Our brute had been slain by the overwhelming wave of minions. Now that we had pushed back then enemy and they werent on our tower anymore we began to go on to Ullr. Finally Apollo used his memerize and hit Ullr with it. At the same time Ymir put a icy wall behind him and used his frost breath. Ymir jumped down at the ground and began charging his ultimate. Ullr was free and tried quickly to run but his health was very low once hit by the full charge of Ymir's ult. Before any of us saw it coming Sobek had used his ultimate and a pile of aligators came out of the ground killing most of the minions. As I began to fall to the ground I saw Apollo ult towards Ullr, Ullr jumped towards Ymir, Ymir quickly froze the ground under him killing Ullr. But near death I could hear Apollo screaming, "KS!".


	3. Chapter 3

**Whats up guys and gals? So as most of you should know this is my third piece in the "One in a Million?" series. I hope you all enjoy. PS (Sorry that I didn't have this edited for last night like I said, and this is a short chapter but I wanted to stop at a point where it wouldn't make you guys die with cliff hangers! So expect more soon.)- Sincerly "The Author"**

One in a milion?

Chapter Three

Now on my third run it was wave eighteen, our first right tower at been destroyed but there were no gods in it. Including allies, there was quite a few minions already there when I arrived. As we slayed the enemy minions that came we continued down the path. Once we reached where the enemy turret should of been there was just rubble. Seeing that the tower was gone we went to the second one. As we began attacking the turret I realized why there werent enemy gods in the right lane.

Apollo was now back from the jungle with a speed buff circleing around him. I yelled out to him, "They are taking the fire giant! You have to go stop them!". I tried screaming over the attacking of the turret but I guessed he hadn't heard me, so I yelled again. This time he said "Shut up and keep attacking turret." Now looking at the score I knew if they got Fire Giant it could be game over. So with instinct I pulled away from the turret and ran into the jungle. I could hear in the background Apollo saying, "What the hell are you doing!".

Running as fast as I could, I came near the edge of the volcanic rocks that surronded the Fire Giant. I peered in and saw the whole enemy team surronding him blasting at him with all the skills they could manage. I waited and took a breath, saying to myself. "You can do this! You can be victorious.", with that I jumped over the rocks and saw that he was nearly defeated. The enemy team turned there heads tword me and laughed. As quick as I could I threw my sword and hit the Fire Giant right on killing it. I saw the emblem in the sky saying fire giant defeated for our team. But as quick as I saw it I heard a scream and was hit by one of each of there abilites. Ending my final wave.

I remember waking up and was surprised to see myself not back at the edge of the arena. I was back in the locker room, but there was no one else in it. I looked up on the score board and saw that the last match was a win; Because of me? I then saw Romulus walking in. "What in the god's names were you thinking?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked both shocked and hurt.

"You broke the code!"

It took me a minute to understand what he was talking about.

"I'm so sorry, I didnt even think-"

"Clearly!"

Looking up, I didnt even think about the code when the decision was made in my head.

"They want to see you.", he said

"Who?"

"The gods, clearly!"

"Where?"

"The court.", This time he said it like he had given up on me. Just like everyone else I know. "And I swear if you ask me when I will kill you, myself!."

As I started to walk out he said, "Because of you they are thinking of removing all of us." I turned my head back to look at him. His head was down with a towl rapped around his neck. I dont know if I was afraid or sorry or something inbetween. But I whispered "Sorry" and I really meant it.


End file.
